Takumi Morikawa
|name = Takumi Morikawa|image = Takumi_Morikawa.png|label = Kamen Rider Juraz |gender = Male|series = Kamen Rider Juraz|motif = Science|type = Protagonist Hero|homeworld = Earth|firstepisode = Experiment #1: The Cells of a Rider|lastepisode = TBA|numberofepisodes = TBA|cast = Sam Riegel}} Takumi Morikawa is Kamen Rider Juraz, who is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Juraz. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Whenever he is alone, he always has a normal personality. Despite being considered a good person because of all of his work in science classes and experiments, he didn't think of himself as one, because of all the action he had to do, all the sacrifices he had to make, and how he always let his friends endagered. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathize with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Family * Nozomi Morikawa (Younger Sister) * Go Morikawa (Father) * Shizumi Morikawa (Mother) Powers and Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Takumi possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Genesis' accessories on his own. ** Enhanced Memory: Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. ** Genius Physicist: Takumi has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. ** Genius Engineer: Takumi has built the majority of Genesis' accessories on his own. ** Master Tactician/Master Detective: Takumi is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Forms Juraz Driver Sengoku Form Rider Statistics * Rider Height:'''196 cm. * '''Rider Weight: 99 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 9.9 t. * Kicking Power: 23.7 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 55 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Sengoku Form is Juraz's primary and 1st form accessed from the Sengoku Jura Cell. In this form, he carries no weapon, being all neutral against anyone that he fights against. By placing the Sengoku Jura Cell into the Bio Fusion Device, he can access a finisher move. * Bio Finish: Sengoku: Juraz jumps up and does a corkscrew rider kick filled with red energy that surrounds his foot going straight through the enemy then snaps his fingers right before the enemy explodes Saber Form Rider Statistics * Rider Height:'''196 cm. * '''Rider Weight: 99 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 9.9 t. * Kicking Power: 23.7 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 55 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Sengoku Form is one of Juraz's forms accessed from the Saber Jura Cell and the Sengoku Jura Cell. In this form, he carries a weapon called the Saber Sword, and now has the ability to perform many kinds of sword formations and tricks. By placing the Saber Jura Cell into the Bio Fusion Device, he can access a finisher move * Bio Finish: Saber: Juraz punches his own hands together and then does a rider punch filled with gold energy, through his enemies, and then finishes it off with a snap of his fingers, making the opponent explode By placing the Saber Jura Cell into the Saber Sword, he can access a different finisher move * Saber! Saber! Saber! Slash~!: Juraz slashes the opponent 3 times and then finishes it off with him stabbing then sword to the ground, making the opponent explode